


untitled

by ghoulromantism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crushes, Kuroneki, M/M, Multi, Neopronouns, Polyamory, non binary ken kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulromantism/pseuds/ghoulromantism
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Original Character(s), Nagachika Hideyoshi & Original Character(s), Nagachika Hideyoshi/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Original Character(s)





	untitled

“You know Ken really likes you, right?  
\- Of course ey does! I mean, we’re best friends!”  
Pandora sighed.  
“Don’t play dumb with me! I know you know what I mean. Knowing you, you already knew a long time ago.”  
Hide stayed silent. Of course he knew. He had known his friend for so long, he could read em like an open book. He just knew Kaneki preferred to take things slowly, so he had been waiting for em to tell him emself.

“You know, Pandora….  
\- Hm?  
\- Ey really likes you too.”

Pandora’s eyes widened as a soft pink blush spread over aer cheeks, then ae frowned.

“Don’t try to prank me! Surely you don’t mean-  
\- I’m not joking.”

Pandora could tell he was telling the truth from how serious his face had suddenly gotten.

“…. Really?….  
\- Yeah.”

They both stayed silent.


End file.
